Various types of acoustic devices (e.g., microphones and receivers) have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. For example, a microphone typically includes a diaphragm and a back plate (among other components) and these components are disposed together within a housing. Other types of acoustic devices such as receivers may include other types of components.
Acoustic devices typically have ports that allow sound to enter into the interior (or exit from the interior) of the housing. For example, a microphone may have a port that allows sound from the exterior to enter and be amplified. In another example, a speaker typically includes a port that allows sound to exit from the interior of the housing. Regardless of the direction of sound travel, one problem associated with the ports is that while they allow the sound to enter (or exit) the device, they also potentially allow debris inside the interior of the acoustic device. For example, if used in a hearing aid, ear wax or other type of debris may be allowed to enter the device by a port. Besides solid debris, various types of liquids can also be allowed to enter into the interior of the device. All of these types of materials can potentially damage the acoustic device and/or adversely impact its operation.
Previous systems have sometimes used barriers over the port to prevent debris or other foreign materials from entering the interiors of acoustic devices via the ports. In one previous example, a metal screen was disposed over the port. Unfortunately, the metal screen added air flow resistance to the acoustic device. The adding of the air flow resistance degraded the performance of the device creating user dissatisfaction with these previous systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.